Sweet Sixteen
by A-KT66
Summary: Freddy is back to take his revenge on Cam. It's her 16th birthday and she gets a very special gift from our favorite dream demon. I'm taking my chance at T.
1. Part 1

**Hello and welcome! This is the sequel to Kidnapped. It's a two-shot because the original was too long. Anywho, enjoy!**

** -A-KT66**

**p.s. I own nothing**

* * *

**Sweet Sixteen: Part 1**

Isn't your 16th birthday suppose to be special? That's what I thought, but so far, it has just being sucky. "Cambia! Come on sweetie," my mother called. I sighed. My dearest mother was taking me somewhere as a gift. I asked for money, but that was out of the question.

I opened the car door and hopped in. My mother gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry. You'll like where we're going." she cooed and I returned her smile half-heartedly. Most girls wanted a huge party, friends and family surrounding them, but frankly, all my friends were dead.

Tears pricked my eyes as I thought about them. They were all brutally murdered in their sleep. The killer remains unknown or so the cops say. "Don't think about them, Cambia," my mother ordered. I turned to look at her. "My friends are dead. How can I not?" I hissed. I turned back around to gaze out the window. A single tear slid down my rosy cheek.

"That's right, Cambia. Cry like the weak bitch you are." I zipped around to see a badly burnt man in my mothers place. I woke up startled. I grasped my chest as I panted. "You alright?" my mother asked. "I'm fine. Just a dream," I replied, still holding my chest.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. "We're here," my mother announced. I looked up. A broad smile reached my features. We had arrived at an old car dealership. "Don't just sit there. Let's look around," my mother said with a warm chuckled.

We surveyed many used cars till a gorgeous, scarlet Cadillac caught my eye. I skipped over to it and looked it over. It seemed in good enough shape. "You like it, mom?" I asked. "It looks to be in good shape," she commented and I nodded.

"Did we find one ladies?" a young woman dressed in a polo and jeans, asked nicely. My mother looked at me and I nodded. The woman looked at the car we picked and frowned. The frown was replaced with an uneasy smile quickly. I shrugged it off. "Wanna take it for a spin?" the woman smiled. "Yes please," I said rather impatiently. She took out the keys and handed them to me.

"My name is Sandra by the way," the saleswoman informed as we climbed in. "Cambia and my mom is Debbie," I replied.

*Time Skip*

After the glorious ride in the darling Cadillac, I practically begged my mother to buy it. She considered after she heard the price. "$2500," Sandra informed. **(I apologize, but I don't know how much used Cadillac's cost back then. BTW This took place about the 4th or 5th movie.) **Soon, my mom was signing the papers and I was handed the keys.

I stilled questioned about the price, but let it slide off my back. I had gotten a _new _car. I drove home in peace in my new car. I was happy and everyone noticed. When I arrived home, I ate dinner, and took a bath. Once in the bath, I closed my eyes and slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

**There's part one. Reviews are always welcome. And I suggest that you read Kidnapped first. Just to know why Freddy does some of the stuff he does in the second part. Peace!**

** -A-KT66**


	2. Part 2

**Hello and welcome! I don't really have much to say so on with part two.**

** -A-KT66**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I checked the time. It was five past 12. "What?" I whispered as I climbed out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my firm body. I opened the door to my room, only it wasn't my room. It was a boiler room.

I tightened the hold on my skimpy towel as I trudged through the simmering boiler room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when loud, screeching sounds reached my ears. Laughter also echoed through the building. This wasn't happy laughter either. More like deep, dark, evil chuckles.

A yelp tumbled out of my mouth when a tall figure appeared in front of me. I jumped back. The man cackled. The person wore a Christmas sweater, tattered, black pants, fedora hat...and..I gulped. On his right hand was a frightening claw with five perfectly sharpened blades on each finger. I didn't even want to look at his face.

"Like them?" the man asked, flexing the claw in front of his face. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw the bad third degree burns on his face. "I sharpened them extra just for you, Cambia,"

I nervously started to back up. "Hmm. You grew up since last time I saw you. Two years ago." the strange man's eyes raked my body. "Who are you?" I questioned. He certainly did look familiar. "Don't you remember, bitch?" The scenery changed to a park.

There was a man and young girl talking. Thar man was dressed exactly like the one I was currently backing away from. "Y-you can't be _him_," I stuttered. I froze. "Am I dreaming?" I asked and Freddy grinned. "You killed them. My friends," I whispered. "Score one for Cam," Freddy growled. The scenery changed back to the boiler room.

Freddy's eyes scanned my body again. This time, I caught the want, the lust. That's when I ran. I kept the flimsy towel secured around my person as I cut corners and stumbled through the building. When I thought I had lost him, I rewrapped the towel around me.

"You grew up alright. Hmm..." Freddy continued. "fuckin' sexy," I felt violated, disgusted. "Stay back Freddy." I hissed. "Ooh. So the bitch does have claws?" Freddy appeared in front of me. I screamed and jumped back.

I landed on my back and chains shot threw the ground and wrapped around my wrists. I began thrashing around, kicking and screaming. More chains appeared and wrapped themselves around my ankles, sadly spreading my legs.

Freddy began circling my body. I stayed still, my barely covered chest rising and falling rapidly. Before I knew what happened, the towel was ripped from my person, exposing my most precious parts. Freddy grinned, his stone-call eyes taking in every curve, every freckle, every scar; everything.

"Wake me up!" I screamed. "Little Cam scared? Weak bitch," Freddy growled. Freddy circled me once again. I had my eyes closed, pushing the tears away. I was _not_ going to cry.

"Hmm, where to start?" Freddy tapped his chin with a blade. "I know," he grinned and kicked me. "One," he kicked me harder, "two," he kicked me even harder, "three," This went on till he got to sixteen.

He cackled evilly as I cried and withered in pain. As the pain ceased, as did my cries. I closed my eyes again when I heard him chuckle. I prepared myself for the pain. I felt his body hover over mine. My eyes tightened when the blade cut into my skin.

The index blade slid around my chest and down the valley of my breasts. He also carved various cuts into my stomach. "Just wake me up!" I whimpered. I started to scream again before Freddy's revolting mouth covered mine in a harsh kiss. If you could even call it that.

I began to thrash around again; desperate to get the demon off. The chains tightened around my limbs and applied extreme pressure. My eyes widened when Freddy raised his claw. I screamed and waited for pain.

That never happened. Instead, I felt shaking and the familiar yelling of a distant voice. I opened my eyes in reality to see my mother's horrified face. I looked down and saw the bruises and the knife marks. My eyes widened.

"Happy sweet sixteen, bitch," Freddy cackled in my ear. "Enjoy my car,"

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked and let me know if you want a full story on this. I wouldn't mind writing it. Let me know! **

** -A-KT66**

**P.s. REVIEW!**


End file.
